Burrito
The Burrito is a van which appears in both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design GTA Vice City — Vice City Stories The GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories renditions resemble a 1979-1993 Dodge Ram Van, similar to the GTA III Rumpo (the Rumpo remained available in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, but took on a new design. The Burrito, unlike the Rumpo, is rear-wheel drive instead of front-wheel). The GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas Burritos are available with or without a spoiler and roof-mounted lights; these features are standard on all Burritos in GTA Vice City Stories. The Burrito in GTA Vice City Stories features two-tone body colors, unlike the other renditions. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Burrito is reintroduced in GTA IV in a redesigned form, bearing a Declasse brand. It resembles a 1996-2002 Chevrolet Express from the front, with a significantly altered grille design; the sides are primarily derived from the third-generation Chevrolet Van (the creases on the sides have been wrongly interpreted as seams), with some of the more modern styling of the Express; the rear is also derived from the third-generation Chevrolet Van, apart from the taillights, which resemble those of the Dodge Ram Van. The standard Burrito no longer features the sporty accessories; in GTA IV, these are seen only on the Gang Burrito. Companies which use the Burrito include T. Watt and Sons Electricians, Spin on This Laundromat, LibEl and Pharte Gas. The Burrito in GTA Chinatown Wars appears to be based to an extent on Burrito in GTA IV, with a utilitarian appearance and a similarly poor performance. However, the van lacks a roof rack, and its color scheme appear more diverse, with some featuring company liveries encompassing the entire body of the vehicle, including FlyUS, Sprunk, Eris, Burger Shot, and Ranch. GTA V In GTA V, the Burrito returns, this time in two different designs. The first one is the same model as the one in GTA IV. It is much rarer and it cannot be modified because it is considered as an industrial vehicle. The other, a redesigned "second generation" Burrito, has its sides and rear strongly reminiscent of a 1996 Chevrolet Van, while the tail lights and the front of the van are reminiscent of a 2003 Chevrolet Express/GMC Savana, much like the Speedo. Burrito_GTA_V.jpg|The Burrito on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Burrito-GTAV-Front-Atomic.png|Atomic Burrito in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Burrito-GTAV-Front-PharteGas.png|A Pharte Gas Burrito in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Burrito-GTAV-Front-LSDWP.png|A Los Santos Department of Water & Power Burrito in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Burrito-GTAV-Front-LSDWP2.png|Alternate LSDWP Burrito in GTA V (Rear quarter view). DeclasseBurritoMcGill-Front-GTAV.png|A McGill-Olsen Construction Burrito. Burrito5-GTAV-Front.png|A snow covered Burrito in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Burrito,Declasse.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Burrito_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view of the 1st generation Burrito in the enhanced version of GTA V. Burrito2_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view of the 2nd generation Burrito in the enhanced version of GTA V. Performance GTA VC - GTA VCS The Burrito is widely considered to be the best van in the 3D Universe. Its powerful engine (A diesel inline six in every version except in Vice City Stories, which it seems to be a four-cylinder diesel, similar to Rumpo and in Vice City, which it seems to be a gas V8) grants it moderately good speed and acceleration, its sporty suspension leads to stable handling, steering and braking, and its bulky body gives it good endurance. It can carry four people, making it useful when bringing allies to a fight, although it's large frame can make it any easy target for gunfire. It is also fun to drive, with independent rear suspension that makes drifting and power-sliding easy (although it is easy to spin out and crash) and often causes the rear inside wheel to lift off the ground for some stylish showboating. GTA IV - GTA Chinatown Wars The GTA IV Burrito has degraded performance; it is not as fast as previous renditions, and, although its extra mass allows it to withstand more damage, this gives it poor acceleration. Nonetheless, the Burrito is the fastest vehicle in the "Van" class, reaching a top speed of 164 mph (266 km/h). Variants Gang Burrito GTA Vice City, The Lost and Damned and GTA V The Burrito is adopted as a gang vehicle in both GTA Vice City and The Lost and Damned. Known as the Gang Burrito, the variant features additional modifications, including unique accessories and custom paint-jobs. The TLAD Gang Burrito also reintroduces certain sporty accessories omitted during the development of the Burrito in GTA IV. GangBurrito-TLAD-front.jpg|A Gang Burrito in The Lost and Damned. GangBurrito-GTAV-Front.png|The Lost MC gang Burrito in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). GTA Chinatown Wars The Burrito in GTA Chinatown Wars may also appear in the form of gang-owned drug vans, known simply as "Burritos," which appear on the streets of respectable gang territories (except the Triads) upon completion of "Carpe Dime." Four types of the vans may also appear during "Excess Delivery" submissions. The gang Burritos are closely associated with the Drug Dealing side quest in the game, being used as transport to smuggle drugs hidden in cubby-holes on the door; after "Carpe Dime," players may steal one from the streets, drive a to a secluded safehouse, and check for drugs, before they are finally allowed to store the van in a garage. The vans are actually similar in performance to a conventional Burrito, but they can do burnouts and appear with unique gang colors and accessories, similar to those seen on their other gang cars; the Midtown Gang's Burrito is the only Burrito which is smaller than other forms of Burritos. There is also a pink-and-white Algonquin Triads variant of the Burrito, but the van is unavailable normally, and must be spawned using a garage editor. The Triads Burrito features unique lower cladding, under-body lighting, and a high roof. Of interesting note is the Angels of Death's Burrito: if the player manages to hijack one, it will be called an Angel, rather than Burrito. This is most likely a programming error. It was previously thought to be a glitch, but the Angels of Death vans are called Angel in all versions and copies of the game, and there have never been any reports of hijacking one with the name "Burrito." There is a bulletproof, explosion-proof, fireproof, and damage-proof Spanish Lords Burrito located at the Spanish Lords' warehouse which Huang raids during the mission Kenny Strikes Back. Note that this Burrito only spawns when the player finishes Kenny Strikes Back. In order to get it, the player must park a bike very next to the gate and jump diagonally so the player can jump into the warehouse without playing the side-mission. Inside the warehouse, the Spanish Lords will not shoot you even if you attack. Unlike when the mission is normally played, the van is started by a screwdriver instead of disabling an immobilizer. However, if you do the mission while the Burrito is being used, the Burrito lose all its armor. If put it in the garage, it will lose the damage-proof, fireproof, and explosion-proof effects, only the bulletproof effect is retained. The only way to destroy it is to drive into the water or turn it upside-down, or store it in a garage (to make it lose some armor) and destroy it by damaging, burning, or exploding it. Burrito-GTACW-AfricanAmerican.png|"African American" variant (presumably M.O.B. and the North Holland Hustlers). Burrito-GTACW-AngelsOfDeath.png|"Angels of Death" variant which is called the Angel in-game. Burrito-GTACW-Mob.png|"Mob" variant, complete with a "sunroof." Burrito-GTACW-IrishAmerican.png|"Irish American" variant (presumably the Irish Mob), complete with a ladder. Burrito-GTACW-Jamaican.png|"Jamaican" variant (presumably the Hillside Posse). Burrito-GTACW-MidtownGang.png|"Midtown Gang" variant, being smaller than a usual Burrito. Burrito-GTACW-Russian.png|"Russian" variant, complete with three roof lights. Burrito-GTACW-SpanishLords.png|"Spanish Lords" variant. Drogen-Van,_Triaden,_CW.jpg|"Triads" variant, complete with unique lower cladding, under-body lighting, and a high roof. Yellow Burrito A Burrito with a unique yellow paint-job can be acquired in GTA San Andreas. To obtain it, start the mission "Mike Toreno" and get to the point where T-Bone and Mike start shooting at the van. Their bullets will not damage the van, allowing the player time to acquire a Tow Truck/Tractor. Once the player obtains one, they can kill T-Bone or Mike, failing the mission, and leaving the vehicle free to be towed to the nearest garage. This vehicle is scripted to have this yellow color, as even when the "all cars are black" cheat is active, this vehicle will maintain its color (tested on PC version). Burrito-GTASA-MikeToreno-front.jpg|The unique yellow Burrito in GTA San Andreas acquired from "Mike Toreno". Laundromat A special model of the Burrito in GTA IV, dubbed the Laundromat, is used by the Laundromat owner who attempts to escape from Niko in Vlad's mission, "Hung Out to Dry." If the player goes around the back of the Laundromat during the mission, it can be stolen and saved at a safehouse. It also appears in "Meltdown." It is merely a Burrito without the standard roof rack, and with "Monthly Cycle Laundromat" markings. Brown and yellow Burrito In GTA Chinatown Wars, players may acquire a unique brown and yellow Burrito from Melanie Mallard, by having her killed in one of her missions. Police Transporter A law enforcement variant of the Burrito in GTA V. It is used to transport police units and as a road block by the LSPD. The van features various upgrades and is more armored than the standard model. PoliceTransporter-GTAV-Front.png|The Police Transporter in GTA V. Bugstars Variant A Bugstars variant, called Bugstars Van, appears in GTA V and features a baby-blue paintjob with the Bugstars logo on its sides. It can be found at their depot on Elysian Island. The van is also used during the mission, "The Jewel Store Job." DeclasseBurritoBugstars-Front-GTAV.png|The Bugstars Burrito from GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Locations GTA Vice City * Seen driving around in Viceport. GTA San Andreas * Often found in industrial areas, such as Easter Basin, and Ocean Docks. * Sometimes found near Los Santos International Airport. * Parked before a Kakagawa depot loading bay in LVA Freight Depot. * The Special Yellow Burrito can be obtained in Mike Toreno. * As with the Rumpo it can sometimes be spawned in Hunter Quarry. * Often seen driving on the roads around Fort Carson and El Quebrados. * Can always be found parked at the Fallen Tree. GTA Vice City Stories * Parked next to a row of buildings across InterGlobal Films. Near it is an alley which has a Flamethrower pickup in it. * Sometimes it is seen in the Ocean Beach area. GTA IV * Found parked near the Multistory carpark in Westdyke, Alderney. * Parked in an alley between Franklin St and Plumbers Skyway, Leftwood, Alderney. Where the "safehouse" for Gracie was. * Parked by the side of the Leftwood Community Hall in Leftwood, Alderney GTA V First Generation * The first generation (IV) Burrito is often found in industrial areas, but can also be found around the area near Lester's house and rarely in Sandy Shores. * The first rendition of the van can also be found at the construction site near Hawick. * The Atomic livery Burrito can spawn in Cypress Flats. * The Sprunk livery Burrito can spawn in El Burro Heights, on the street of Lester's house. * The Los Santos Department of Water and Power livery Burrito can spawn at the power station, near El Burro Heights and Cypress Flats. * A unique first generation Burrito spawns during the car chase in "Father/Son." It spawns in white regardless of the livery, so for example one can get a Pharte Gas Burrito with a white background instead of the usual red. It can be obtained by jacking it when it appears on the highway, failing the mission, and then not retrying the mission. Second Generation * The second generation Burrito can commonly be found parked in dirt roads/parking lots while traveling on the Great Ocean Highway. * Can spawn parked on Route 68 near Bolingbroke Penitentiary. * Can spawn parked at the gas station near Sandy Shores Airfield. * Can spawn parked on Baytree Canyon Road on the edge of the Grand Senora Desert. * Two black Burritos spawns at the far right at Chumash Plaza in Chumash, Los Santos County. *A white Burrito can be found parked next to the satellites in Grand Senora Desert with FIB agents and scientists between 10:00 and 11:00 in the morning. Often two spawn (XB1/PS4). Bugstars Variant * The Bugstars version is used in the mission, "Bugstars Equipment," where Michael needs to steal one. * More Bugstars Burritos can be seen in the Bugstars depot in Elysian Island. GTA Online *Extremely rare. Trivia General * "Burrito" literally means "small donkey" in Spanish and Portuguese, referring to its type of utility vehicle, compared to the Pony . ** It might also be named after the food item of the same name. ** In the international Traditional Chinese release, the Burrito is called the 屌客 or Dick-Master. * The Burrito plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty City Hardcore in GTA IV. ** Channel X in GTA V. * A vehicle resembling the Burrito can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt and Manhunt 2. 3D Universe * Oddly the van has lower ground clearance in San Andreas and Vice City Stories than in Vice City. * With the roof lights and spoiler installed, the Burrito bears a strong resemblance to the van used in the 1980s TV show The A-Team. HD Universe * Beta Burritos appear as wrecks in GTA IV with a different grille and headlight design. They are found outside Colony Island's old hospital and in Bohan at the car scrapyard, however it's not drivable. These beta Burrito wrecks also appear in multiple Scrap Yards in Grand Theft Auto:V. *The Bugstars Van is represented in a key-chain version of the van, to be offered in a collectibles giveaway in the 4th of October. It will possibly be available in the Warehouse (Rockstar's online store) sometime later. *Since the 1st generation (GTA IV) Burrito is classified as an industrial vehicle and therefore doesn't have a civilian variant, it cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs. Navigation }} de:Burrito es:Burrito fr:Burrito pl:Burrito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online